


Kingdom of Twitch

by AchievementWitch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minecraft, Temporary Amnesia, Twitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementWitch/pseuds/AchievementWitch
Summary: Ray has lived many years in Achievement City and fought for the crown and throne just like all the other kings. But he always felt like he never really belonged there and his fights have been... lackluster. Until a fateful encounter with an Endermen sends him back to where he belongs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that I know it has been quite a long time now since Ray has left Roosterteeth and Achievement hunter but I'd also like to say that I support him fully. He's always been my favorite and I'll support him no matter what.
> 
> On a happier note: Enjoy the story!
> 
> I might re write this chapter

The Rose King was staring out at the city of Achievement City from the chair next to his window. King Ray Narvaez Jr was a rather slim and lithe man with dark hair and matching mustache and beard, though his was not as impressive as King Jack’s glorious and bushy red one. Black framed glasses sat on his nose in front of deep brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of black pants and boots but no shirt. The shirt had been removed to be mended while the royal doctor, Caleb Denecour, sat and sewed the gash on Ray’s side up.

 

Caleb, a blonde-brown haired man with blue eyes much preferred to wear the nurse outfit than an actual doctor’s uniform. His slim fingers carefully worked the needle in and out of the wound with only small flinches from Ray from the pain. He finally snipped the stich line and cleaned it once more before patching it over with gauze.

 

“I was watching the fight between you and Jack out there,” Caleb said casually. “You didn’t seem to be too keen on winning that fight.”

 

“I did my best,” Ray muttered, turning his gaze back to Caleb.

 

“Did you?”

 

“Since when have you become an advisor?” asked Ray with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I can go get Joel,” Caleb suggested, returning the look.

 

Joel Heyman was Ray’s personal advisor. A tall, lanky, dark haired and eyed man, Joel was a bit neurotic and if he heard that Ray wasn’t actually trying as hard in the king battles might have a small conniption. Ray didn’t need Joel harassing him right now.

 

“That is not necessary,” Ray said as Caleb stood up. “I’m fine. Just having an off day.”

 

“You were having an off day yesterday,” came a new voice. “And the day before that. And the day before that.”

 

Ray looked to the door and stood, seeing the Ryan Haywood, the Mad King, standing in the doorway. Caleb paled a bit and sidled out of the room. Ryan shut the door as Ray went to the closet to get a fresh shirt, pulling it on and starting to button it up.

 

“An off week then,” Ray stated with a small shrug. “It happens.”

 

“It’s not just been a week and you know it,” Ryan said calmly. “What’s wrong? It’s not just the fights. It’s everything. You haven’t been talking as much and you haven’t been to your garden as often. I had to put the  
Royal Gardener up to taking care of your roses.”

 

“Why are you so worried about me?” Ray asked, clasping his cape around his neck.

 

Ryan scowled and moved to him, lifting his chin and kissing him gently. Ray kissed back slightly.

 

“You know why…” Ryan said. “…Your attention on me has even become lackluster. I just want to know what’s wrong…”

 

“…I don’t know Ryan,” he said with a sigh. “I just don’t. I still love you I just… I don’t know what’s wrong. I’m going to go for a walk.”

 

“Alright…” he said. “But be careful. It’s getting dark and you are already wounded. I don’t want to have to deal with you respawning.”

 

“I will be careful,” Ray said with a wave of his hand. “I’ll be back later.”

 

He left the castle soon after that, avoiding everyone the best he could. He eventually made it out of the city walls, sword in his hand as he roamed the wilderness a bit. He eventually found a small pond and sat beside it.

 

Ray could only ever remember respawning once and anything before that was a mystery. He had woken up in Achievement City with King Geoff’s bearded face and worried blue-green staring down at him. Asking who he was. Asking what happened to him.  
Ray couldn’t remember. The only thing he had on him was an Endereye, something very rare and hard to find. The Kings took him in and he was soon integrated into the lifestyle. A king himself. Michael had always said that he carried himself like royalty and maybe that’s what he had been before anyways. Ray couldn’t remember. All he could remember was darkness and flashes of purple and tan…

 

As Ray looked up from his musings, he realized it was now dark around him. He had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed the sun going down around him. He got up and looked around and cursed as he realized how far he was from the city. He began to run back, the Endereye around his neck bouncing on his chest and the sword clutched tightly in his hand.  
There was a twang and Ray cried out as pain flared through the back of his leg and he fell hard to the ground. He rolled over and looked up to see the skeleton archer, no, the spider jockey bearing down on him. He tried to stand but fell back down again. The skeleton shot again and this time it hit him in his chest. He back, clutching the arrow and trying to pull it out, feeling his vision fading.  
There was an odd noise that Ray vaguely recognized to be the sound of an Enderman teleporting. Then the sound of angry hissing and the clatter of bones as the jockey was attacked. He felt himself being picked up as his vision blacked out completely.


End file.
